This invention relates to primer compositions for small arms ammunition and the like.
Small arms primer compositions generally contain three major components including one or more percussion sensitive explosives to act as initiators, a fuel source, and one or more oxidizing compounds. The fuel source acts as a flame producer and combustion modifier. The oxidizing compounds provide oxygen for the fuel source. In addition, other ingredients may be present, including chemical binders and sensitizer materials.
Small arms primer compositions, for the most part, have used a combination of lead styphnate as the initiating explosive, antimony sulfide and aluminum as fuels, and barium nitrate as the oxidizer in various ratios. These priming compositions, when ignited, produce toxic oxides of lead and barium, which in particular situations such as indoor shooting, create potential health and environmental hazards.